


I don’t know how to write fic

by ghastlyAcademic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, but I need more sallarry content, i can’t really write so these are gonna be like, just ideas, kinda word vomit kinda drabbles, not really sure how to label it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyAcademic/pseuds/ghastlyAcademic
Summary: The title and tags say it all. I love Sal and Larry together and I am hungry for more content. I’m gonna slap all my ideas down here and anyone can do whatever they would like with them, but I do ask that you please credit me if you use any of my ideas! And please please please if you write a fic based on any of them let me know!!Ch 1 Sal writes a song - 3/3 DONE





	1. Sal writes a song

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen any of these before... I’m a shy bird and have sent the first one and maybe one more of them anonymously to writers I adore on tumblr... I’m sorry

Sal and Larry have just graduated high school and they’re enjoying the summer to do whatever the fuck they want... before pesky adult responsibilities take their freedom away. They’ve been in love with each other since sophomore or junior year, but they’re both so content with their amazing friendship that neither has really thought about saying anything. Dumb boys. 

Without school to distract him, it becomes harder and harder for Sal to keep that up. He decides to vent in one of the only ways he knows how; he writes a song. He fills it with his feelings, losing himself in it. But it’s subtle, he’s sure he’s the only one who will ever know what it’s really about. He’s proud of his work, it sounds just like any of the other songs he’s written, not like a sappy love song. And certainly not a sappy love song about his best friend. 

A few weeks later, during the real meat of the summer, someone throws a party. It’s a small one, only a handful of outsiders and the usual gang. But it’s lively and everyone is having a good time. Ash notices Sal singing along to the music and insists he perform something for them. It doesn’t take much convincing, and suddenly he’s the center of attention with his trusty guitar in hand. Todd and Niell quickly set up everything needed to fill the house with Sals music. First, he plays an old song, one he knows everyone has heard before. Larry sings along, the only other one in the room who knows all the words. Of course Sal notices and grins big under his mask, his heart warm and full. Without thinking, he goes right into the next song, his new song. He absolutely slays it, losing himself in it again, in the moment. 

Sal was still confident that no one could know what the song really meant, it was his and his alone. But he forgot two very important things:  
1\. How much Larry knows about him  
And 2. How much Larry knows about music 

Less than halfway into the song, Larry catches on and freezes in the middle of the room, face flushed a deep red. Sal doesn’t notice until he hits the last note and searches for his best friend’s face in the small crowd.

Their gazes meet and suddenly Sal knows. Sal knows that Larry knows. Larry _knows_. Their friends burst into enthusiastic cheers, unaware of the building tension. Sal mumbles that he’s done playing, steps away from the mic, and despite their disappointment, everyone heaps praise onto him. He barely hears them. He can only hear his own heart pounding in his skull, his blood vibrating under his skin. His eyes are still on Larry, and the tall boy still hasn’t moved an inch. 

Without thinking, Sal takes to a sprint and shocks everyone around him. He makes it out of the house before anyone can do or say anything, all eyes glued to the door that just slammed behind him.

 _He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows_  
Sal can’t think of anything else, each stride making it repeat again and again. He doesn’t know where he’s going, just that he needs to go and go. And so he does. He doesn’t stop until he’s made it to the lake, a good distance from where the party was being hosted. He slumps against the nearest tree and lets out a deep sigh, followed by a soft sob. Nothing even happened, but he couldn’t help it, tears continue to fall down his face as they pool at the bottom of his mask. 

He’s just starting to calm down when he hears quick footsteps getting louder and louder. He hears his name in a familiar and unsurprising voice. Of course Larry followed him. He quickly wipes his face clean and steps around the tree, waving with faux confidence at his friend, like nothing happened at all. 

Larry is completely out of breath, long hair disheavled even more than usual. Relief floods his body and shows clearly in his expression. Both boys know a lengthy conversation is ahead of them and so they settle down against the wet grass wordlessly for now.


	2. Sal writes a song part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s actual dialogue this time!

Despite the tension, despite the words hanging on the tips of their tongues, they remain silent. Larry catches his breath, and Sal lets his thoughts finally catch up with the moment. He feels foolish for running and even more so for thinking Larry wouldn’t know exactly what he was singing about back at the party. It’s quiet, but Sal is the one to break the spell cast over them with a soft, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t-“ Larry turns his head to look at Sal so fast his hair whips against the plastic of the boy’s fake face. Sal jumps in surprise, but then chuckles softly. Larry smiles sheepishly before continuing. “Don’t apologize, man. You fucking rocked it.” 

“I-“ Sal starts and then fumbles, unsure what to say. “Thank you.” He begins picking at the loose threads on his torn jeans, his fingers trembling the slightest bit. They’re quiet for another long moment before Larry boldly covers Sal’s hand with his own, effectively stopping him. Sal swallows, anxiety building and building until Larry finally laces their fingers together. 

“What are you-“ Sal starts again, this time interrupted by Larry. 

“I mean it Sal. The song was incredible.” The tall boy’s voice was reverent, honest, and full of warmth, “Would you mind telling me what it’s about?” 

Sal gapes at him, “I _know_ you fig-“ Larry interrupts him with a bright grin, squeezing the hand tangled with his own. 

“Maybe I did figure it out,” He turns his face away from Sal to look out at the lake, admiring the reflection of the night sky on the still water. “But maybe I wanna hear you say it again.”

Unlike Larry, Sal’s eyes are focused down, on the warm fingers intertwined with his own. He takes a deep breath, then a second, and a third before he is able to speak up. 

“I’m in love with you.” Even though they came out of his own mouth, the words seem to startle Sal and he laughs. A loud, genuine, joyful laugh. “I’m so fucking in love with you Larry Johnson.” 

Larry sighs and begins laughing himself, his shoulders still shaking as he lays his head on top of Sal’s blue hair. “Holy shit, dude,” his voice is airy and full of awe. “I asked and I still wasn’t prepared.” Before any doubts can settle in, he brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Sal’s knuckles. 

“I’m so fucking in love with you too, Sal Fisher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Intimacy is coming in the next part, but I’ve never written smut or anything like it before. We’ll see how it goes!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh I almost gave up on this, but I didn’t want to disappoint anyone! Hope it’s not too bad. Also sorry for the tense change, it’s just like that sometimes

They stayed out near the lake for hours, talking about anything and everything. Particularly about how their relationship would change. It didnt take them long to realize it really wouldn’t be that different. They acknowledged that they were both idiots and should have had this talk sooner, but late was better than never. When they finally decided to make their way back to the apartments, they walked hand in hand the whole time. Every so often, no matter what they were talking about, they would mumble a soft “I love you” to one another, like they were making up for lost time. 

They chose Larry’s room to settle in, much less likely to bother Lisa this late at night than Henry. With no hesitation, they both flopped down into the messy bed together. A quiet laugh bubbled out of Sal as he nuzzled into the taller boy’s chest despite the uncomfortable pressure his mask put on his face. 

Sal opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead and laughed again, pressing closer. 

“What’s so funny, babe?” The pet name came out a little stilted, but sincere nonetheless. This was all new to them after all. 

“I don’t know!” Sal’s laughing only got worse, to the point he was crying, his ears flushed a nice pink. “I just- I never thought I’d ever-“ It took him a moment, but he finally settled himself down so he could speak. “I never thought I’d get to be this happy, yknow?” 

With that statement, he scooted away just enough to look up at Larry. The taller boy let out a breathless “Yeah,” before squeezing Sal close to his chest again. “Not that I was unhappy before, this is just. Incredible.” And then he was the one laughing. It didn’t take Sal long to join back in. 

It took them longer to settle down this time, but they finally did, easing into a comfortable silence. They laid there, just listening to each other’s quiet breathing until Larry broke it once again. 

“I want to kiss you so fuckin’ bad, bro.” And so he did, he pulled away and peppered kisses all over Sal’s mask, only stopping when Sal pushed his hands against his chest. He worried for a moment that that had been out of line, but Sal’s giggles started up again. 

“Did you really call me ‘bro’ at a time like this?” He didn’t mind it though, it was so perfectly Larry. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Larry grinned down at him, brow raised expectantly. 

Sal flushed again, his ears nearly red this time. “I’ll um-“ he started and stopped awkwardly, raking his brain for something clever to say. “I’ll just have to uh- I’ll just make you shut up.” He cursed under his breath, that didn’t come out right at all, but it seemed to work anyway considering Larry’s face was now pink as well. 

“And how are you going to do that?” 

Sal took a deep breath and slid his hands behind his head, reaching for the clasps on his mask. Larry had seen his face before, many times now, but it was still a little nerve wracking for him to be so vulnerable. Larry waited patiently for him to slip the mask off, eyes soft and a lopsided smile on his face. Sal smiled back, thankful for Larry’s patience and understanding. 

When they kissed it was like a fire started, kicking up and burning brightly between them. The nervousness and tension melted away instantly. Their hands were all over one another, feeling as much as they could with the layers of clothing between them. They were new to this so of course it was still a little awkward, but a confident sort of awkward. It didn’t matter when they bumped teeth or tangled each other’s arms up. It didn’t take long for things to escalate, both of them now cursing the tight jeans they chose to wear. 

“Do you want me to-“ Larry reached his hand toward Sal’s waist, his sentence left unfinished. 

“God, yes.” Sal’s words came out breathy and needy as he did the same. 

It wasn’t long before both of them were naked, the fire between them stoked and blazing hot as their hands moved with more purpose. 

“I want to make you feel good.” Larry whined, his hands stopped their roaming and settled on Sal’s hips. The smaller boy didn’t hesitate to straddle Larry, the need in his voice giving him some extra confidence. Sal looked between them, at the heat between their legs, and ground down against Larry, chasing pleasure. 

“Then make me feel good.” He gasped out as Larry immediately wrapped his hand around the both of them, stroking fast. 

They kissed the whole time after that, moaning into each other’s mouths. It unfortunately didn’t take them long to reach climax, but neither really cared. They had all the time in the world together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I didn’t know how to end this? Lmao sorry it’s so rushed also 
> 
> Maybe I’ll go back and fix this thing up into an actual fic, who knows. If anyone would be interested in that, please let me know!


End file.
